Tout ça à cause d'une crise de panique
by Sangoline
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke sont coincés dans le téléphérique et...............


Titre : Tout ça à cause d'une crise de panique!

Série : Naruto.

Genre : Shonen-ai.

Couple(s) : Sasuke/Naruto

Disclamer : Pas à moi!

Notes :

**Dialogue**

**_« pensées »_**

* * *

**Tout ça à cause d'une crise de panique.**

* * *

**- Tu crois franchement que tu peux me battre?**

**- Bien sur! Et j'vais te le prouver maintenant teme!**

**- L'espoir fait vivre di donc!**

**- T'as dit quoi là?**

**- Baka.**

**- SASUKEEEEEE!**

**Alors que Sasuke et Naruto se faisait la conversation, plus loin, Gaara et Kiba, les regardaient.**

**- Et voilà, ils recommencent! Fit Kiba.**

**- Ils se sont retenus tout le long du trajet, fallait bien qu'une fois arrivés, ils se cherchent!**

**- Tain, yen a pas un pour rattraper l'autre! C'est affligeant!**

**- Ba tu veux que j'te dise, j'trouve ça super amusant de les voir s'engueuler comme ça! On dirait un couple! Répondit Gaara avec un sourire en coin.**

**- Vraiment ça t'amuse? Maintenant que tu le dit, c'est vrai qu'ils ressemblent à un couple. Tu crois qu'ils sont homos? **

**- J'en sais rien mais sa serait pas mal, j'les vois bien ensembles! Mais bon ce n'est que mon avis ^^.**

**- Ils nous font le bon vieux jeu du chat et de la souris hein?**

**- Tout à fait! Que le love game commence! ^^**

**- Ouais mais bon, si on est partis au ski pour les vacances ce n'est pas pour qu'ils se chamaillent! Et dire qu'ils ont 20 ans!**

**- Tu peux parler toi! Et pis t'as pas compris c'est l'amour!**

**- Pfff ya que toi pour penser ça!**

**- Très bien on fait un pari? **

**- Ok, je pari qu'ils se détestent et rien d'autre!**

**- Moi l'inverse et si je gagne tu devras mettre ta relation avec Neji au grand jour et si je perds je mettrais la mienne ^^.**

**- Etooooo**_**..."Merde si je perds Neji va piquer une durite pas**__**possible! Ah nan j'suis sur d'avoir raison et pis dans la vie faut savoir prendre des risques!"**_**...Bon ok ça marche, j'suis sur de moi, j'ai du flaire pour ce genre de chose!**

Tandis que Gaara et Kiba misaient gros enfin, un peu, les autres étaient divisés en deux groupes:

* D'un côté, les filles qui faisaient un concours de bonhomme de neige "celle qui en fera un qui ressemblera le plus à Sasuke-kun aura le droit de manger à côté de lui ce midi" avaient-elles dit.

* Et, le reste du groupe était sur la terrasse du resto de l'hôtel, attendant midi pour enfin pouvoir manger un bon plat chaud.

Il était un peu plus de midi, quand Naruto et Sasuke ont rejoins leurs amis au resto. Ils s'installèrent, le brun dut se mettre à côté d'Ino car, elle avait gagné le fameux concours. Pendant que certains ne savait pas trop quoi prend pour le déjeuné, Naruto, lui se faisait draguer par la serveuse et ça, ce n'était pas au goût de tout le monde...

Les journées se succédèrent et se déroulaient de la même façon enfin, du moins pour Sasuke et Naruto. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, un élément va tout changer ...

19h55, nos deux amis étaient les seuls encore sur les pistes, leurs estomacs en accords, décidèrent qu'il était temps de regagner l'hôtel. Ils prirent le téléphérique quand soudain, celui-ci se stoppa en plein milieu de sa course. Sasuke regarda par la vitre en direction du village et s'aperçut que tout le monde était dans le noir le plus total.

**- Panne de courant. Déclara t-il.**

**- Nani?**

**- Quoi ne me dis pas que t'as peur du noir! Fit Sasuke d'un ton moqueur.**

**- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi!**

Naruto se tut et se mit à stresser, à se sentir mal, à angoisser. Le brun au bout d'un moment trouva quelque chose d'étrange:

_**- "Ba merde, ça fait bien quarante minutes qu'il a pas dit un mot".**_

Il se retourna alors vers son ami et vit un Naruto tétanisé.

**- Qu'est ce que tu as? T'as vraiment peur du noir? Demanda t-il l'air inquiet.**

**Le blond fit non de la tête et se mit à trembler par moments.**

**- Mais qu'est ce que t'as?**

**- ...**

**- Mais réponds bordel!**

**- Je ...**

**- Tu?**

**- Je ... J'ai une ... phobie. Articula t-il difficilement.**

**- Une phobie? Laquelle? Demanda le brun avec étonnement.**

**- Vide ...**

**- Vide?...Ah oui! Tu as peur du vide c'est ça?**

Pour toute réponse Naruto hocha la tête, sa peur le paralysant et ne pouvant penser qu'à une seule chose: Et si les câbles lâchaient?

_**- "Je vois, il est en train de faire une crise de panique ... J'ai lu dans un bouquin que dans une situation comme celle-là, il fallait rassurer et faire penser à autre chose la personne sujette à ce mal ... Mais comment? Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien faire pour qu'il se calme?..."**_

Tandis que Sasuke était en pleine réflexion, Naruto était toujours pétrifié, stressait à mort et ses tremblements se firent à présent continus.

_**- "J'ai une idée! ... Mais c'est risqué ..."**_

Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto et l'embrassa doucement, puis ne voyant toujours aucunes réactions du blond, il approfondit le baiser. Leurs langues se touchèrent, se mélangèrent, se frôlèrent, le brun dégustait avec appétit la langue de son ami. Ami, qui d'ailleurs, perdit toutes ses pensées noires mais, restait toujours tétanisé, pas à cause du vide, non c'était déjà oublié! Mais à cause de Sasuke qui l'embrassait délicieusement et le serrait dans ses bras. Instinctivement? Le blond répondit au baiser. Le brun comprit qu'il avait réussit à calmer Naruto mais, savait aussi que si il arrêtait le blond paniquerait à nouveau. Donc il fallait continuer!

_**- "On va dire que je me sacrifie pour son bien et aussi pour ma conscience, je m'en voudrais de le laisser dans cet état!" Se dit Sasuke.**_

Il arrêta le baiser pour descendre un peu plus bas, ouvrant un peu la combinaison noire de Naruto et lui embrassa le cou. Le blond, lui, ne bougeait pas, avait les yeux à moitiés ouverts, le regard perdu dans le vague, la respiration saccadée et la chaleur ne faisait que croître en lui. Le brun délaissa le cou pour aller jouer avec le lobe de l'oreille du blond qui rougissait de plus en plus. Une fois qu'il en eu fini avec l'oreille, Sasuke reprit la bouche de Naruto. Il mit fin au baiser en poussant un gémissement rauque et arrêtant par la même occasion les petits gémissements du blond. Naruto se serait presque évanouit tellement que les émotions fusaient:

_**- "Putain, c'est bon !" Pensa t-il. **_

Sasuke allait reprendre où il en était quand, le téléphérique se remit en marche brutalement, faisant tomber nos deux amis. Le brun se releva et regarda par la vitre et dit:

**- La panne est finie.**

**- ... Ah. Murmura le blond à peine audible.**

Tout le long du chemin, ils ne se regardèrent et ne s'adressèrent la parole. Naruto étant toujours sous le choc et Sasuke se demandant ce qui lui avait prit.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, leurs amis étaient là dans le hall tous inquiets pour eux.

**- SSSAAASSUUUKKKEEE! EST CE QUE CA VA? Hurla Sakura.**

**- Ah arrête de gueuler comme ça grand front, il n'est pas sourd et tu vas réveiller tout l'hôtel! Fit Ino.**

**- Naruto? Ca va? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Demanda Neji.**

**- Si, si, ça v... Naruto n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'écroula à terre.**

Il s'était évanouit, sa crise + le comportement de Sasuke, s'en était trop pour lui. Tandis que Shikamaru et Neji emmenaient Naruto dans sa chambre, le brun, lui allait satisfaire une grosse envie!...MANGER!

Le lendemain, alors que Naruto se brossait les dents en tenue légère, c'est à dire muni d'une simple serviette, un tapage matinal se fit entendre, réveillant les autres. Tous sortirent pour savoir qui était la source de ce boucan: Sakura. Elle tapait comme une grosse malade à la porte de Sasuke, chambre qui en passant était en face de celle de Naruto. Donc, tout le monde se rapprocha pour protester quand le brun ouvra enfin sa porte avec un regard qui disait "j'espère que t'as une bonne raison pour me réveiller sinon t'es morte!".

**- AH OUFFFF! J'ai rêvée que tu avais passé la nuit avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. FIOUUUU, j'suis soulagée! Fit-elle.**

Alors que Sasuke allait faire un meurtre, un rire incontrôlable raisonna, tous se retournèrent et virent un Naruto mort de rire:

**-Ahahahahahah! Ah nan, ahahah, elle est trop bonne celle-là! Ahahahahah...Sa ... Sakura-chan ... Tu vois que ...Des fois tu peux être drôle! Ahahahahah.**

**- NA-RU-TO! Si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement de te foutre de ma gueule, je peux te dire que tu va sentir un truc passer et crois-moi ça va pas te faire du bien! Fit Sakura d'une voix plus que menaçante.**

Le blond stoppa net son rire et elle se retourna vers Sasuke et blablata, bien qu'il n'écoutait pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire, son attention était retenue par Naruto...

**- Dis Naruto. Demanda Kiba.**

**- Oui qui a t-il?**

**- Tu n'es pas censé être amoureux de Sakura?**

**- Ahahahahah, absolument pas! T'en as d'autre des comme celle-là? Répondit le blond plongé dans un deuxième fou rire.**

**Tout le monde se retourna à cette annonce et crièrent: **

**- NANI? Visiblement étonnés.**

**- Ba quoi? C'est un crime? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça?**

**- Ba... C'est que... Articula Ino.**

**- Eh Naruto, c'est quoi ce joli suçon que tu as dans le cou? Remarqua Saï.**

**- Eh ouais! Il est bien caché par tes mèches mais, il se voit quand même. Il est tout petit, tout kawai! Ah la jeunesse qui s'épanouit! Alors qui est l'heureuse élue? Fit Lee en pleine contemplation.**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois et pis de toute façon ça te regarde pas! S'exclama Naruto, retournant dans sa chambre.**

**- Ouais, j'suis sur que c'est cette serveuse là, depuis qu'on est arrivés, elle lui fait du rentre-dedans. Je comprends pourquoi elle m'a foutu un vent hier! Ragea Kankuro.**

_**- "S'ils savaient". Pensa Sasuke, retournant dormir, laissant comme une conne la fouteuse de trouble sur le pas de la porte.**_

Dans sa chambre, Naruto s'affala sur son lit et repensa aux événements d'hier qui l'avait tant troublé.

_**- "Tain pourquoi il a fait ça? Il aurait pu penser à ce que je pourrais ressentir merde! ... Quoique, il est pas au courant que ça fait un bon moment que je ne ressent plus que de l'amitié pour lui mais de l'amour. ... Mais quand même! S'il était en manque il avait qu'à prendre Sakura. Putain, puisque c'est comme ça, il a su jouer avec moi, ba moi aussi j'vais m'amuser..."**_

Naruto ne passa pas sa matinée avec Sasuke comme à son habitude. Il était resté dans sa chambre à mettre au point un plan diabolique selon lui:

- Quelle heure est-il? Ah 12h15 déjà! Bon aller je vais rejoindre les autres. Hihihihihi, il va le regretter l'Uchiwa de m'avoir fait ça! Je vais l'allumer, il va voir qu'il ne faut pas se jouer de moi! Sasuke Uchiwa prépare toi!

Il rejoignit donc ses amis au resto où il flirta avec la serveuse ouvertement.

**- Ah qu'est ce que j'avais dit! Souffla Kankuro à Sasuke.**

_**- "Mon flaire est imbattable". Pensa Kiba.**_

L'après midi, il la passa avec Sasuke à surfer enfin pour le brun car, Naruto passait son temps à l'aguicher, faisait exprès de tomber sur lui plaçant ses mains baladeuses à des endroits stratégiques, faisant frémir le ténébreux pas si insensible que ça!

Le soir, au diner, le blond se remit à flirter avec la si jolie serveuse provoquant de la colère et de l'impatience chez Sasuke. Une fois le diner finit, ils décidèrent de squatter la chambre de Shikamaru. Les filles qui s'ennuyaient eurent une idée géniale selon elles:

**- Dites les garçons, si on faisait le jeu de la bouteille? Demanda Tenten.**

**- On est pas un peu vieux pour y jouer? Fit Shino.**

**- Ba on n'a rien d'autre à faire, à moins que t'as autre chose à nous proposer, à part tes discours sur les insectes! C'est assommant! Et pis ça peut être marrant! Alors? Répondit Ino.**

**- Mouais de toute façon on n'a rien à perdre. Supposa Kankuro.**

**- Bien, alors on rappelle les règles.**

**- Nani? Ya des règles pour ce jeu? S'étonna Lee.**

**- Oui, une seule!**

**- Laquelle? Demanda Gaara.**

**- Peu importe la personne sur laquelle tu tombes, qu'elle soit femme ou homme, tu dois l'embrasser. Répondit Temari.**

**- ... [Gros silence de la part des mâles présents dans la pièce]... .**

**- Ahhh allerrrrrr! De toute façon on vous laisse pas le choix! Fit Sakura.**

**- Oui et pis nous ça nous gène pas alors vous non plus! On se connaît depuis longtemps alors pas besoin de faire de chichi, c'est pas la mort! Expliqua Ino.**

**- Galère, je savais qu'il y aurait une ombre au tableau! Ah les femmes! Se plaignit Shikamaru.**

**Ce fut Sakura qui commença, elle espérait tomber sur Sasuke mais la bouteille désigna Chôji. Chôji tomba sur Shikamaru:**

**- Quelle horreur mon meilleur ami! C'est vraiment galère ce jeu!**

**- Ta gueule et laisse toi embrasser qu'on puisse continuer. Répondit Sakura.**

**Une fois chose faite, Shikamaru dut cette fois-ci embrasser Saï qui tomba sur Hinata. La petite brune tomba sur Gaara et une fois leurs lèvres scellées, elle fut out, en clair elle s'était évanouie. Gaara lui tomba sur Naruto et ce petit blondinet tomba sur Sasuke, il attendait ça avec impatience! Il s'approcha du brun et l'embrassa d'un coup net, bref, précis et... .**

_**- "Je rêve, il ... Il a mit la langue! Qu'est ce que...".**_

**- Sasuke-kun c'est à toi! Fit doucement Sakura et essayant d'être charmante, chose ne marcha pas.**

**- Ah oui. Dit-il reprenant ses esprits.**

Il tourna la bouteille et contre toute attente, il tomba sur Naruto qui lui refit le même tour mais, le baiser dura plus longtemps. Sasuke ne comprenait plus rien à rien, à quoi jouer Naruto? Et pourquoi?

5 minutes plus tard, le blond en eut marre et alla se coucher content de lui.

Une semaine passa et Naruto continua toujours sa petite vengeance. Vengeance qui provoqua chez le brun des pensées et des envies comment dire: ardentes! Chaque frôlements, chaque contacts, chaque regards ne faisaient qu'augmenter le désir de Sasuke et chaque flirtes avec la serveuse le rendait jaloux...

Aujourd'hui, nos amis sont en pleine bataille de boules de neige, à un moment Sasuke pour se protéger se cacha derrière un chalet mais, c'était sans compter sur le blond qui l'avait vu et fit de même. Il sauta sur le brun, tombèrent et Naruto se retrouva à quatre pattes au dessus de Sasuke. Il prit Sasuke de pleine bouche et plaça son genou son le sexe du brun afin, de le mettre en émoi. Le baiser fut passionné et langoureux. Ils se séparèrent à regrets et se regardèrent:

**- Naruto à quoi tu joues?**

**- Tu as su jouer avec moi alors, je te rends la monnaie de ta pièce.**

**Puis Naruto se leva et repartit prendre part à la bataille de neige, laissant un Sasuke des plus ahuri.**

**- Il m'a encore allumé... J'en peux plus.**

Le soir même, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre de Naruto qui n'eut le temps de rien dire, ni de rien faire, il fut poussé à l'intérieur par le brun qui entra et ferma la porte. Sasuke était là, contre la porte fixant le blond:

**- Naruto qu'est ce qui te prend depuis un moment?**

**- Je te l'ai dit, je te rends la monnaie de ta pièce.**

**- Je ne comprends pas là! Tu commences à m'énerver sérieux, ma patience à des limites!**

**- Attends là, c'est toi qui as commencé, pas moi! Si tu étais en manque ce jour là, fallait aller voir Sakura ou l'une te des groupies de merde, pas moi! Je ne suis pas un objet avec lequel on s'amuse quand on a envie!**

**- Qu'es... Fit Sasuke coupé par le blond.**

**- Tais-toi! Tu as pensé une seule seconde à ce que je pouvais ressentir? Ba nan évidement! Fit Naruto les larmes aux yeux.**

**- Naruto, je... Je suis désolé, je...**

**- Ah tu es désolé, je m'en balance de tes excuses, le mal est fait!**

**- Tu dis ça mais, tu te crois mieux? Je croyais t'aider en faisant ça et je te signale que tu t'es bien vengé après, pendant plus d'une semaine tu m'as rendu fou! Toi non plus, tu n'as pas pensé à ce que je ressentais!**

**- Parce que tu as un cœur maintenant? Depuis quand? En tout cas avec moi jamais!**

**- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je te veux là, maintenant sur cette moquette, contre le mur, sur cette table, dans ce lit. Tu me rends dingue tu comprends?**

**- Tu veux encore profiter de moi, je t'ai pourtant dit que je n'étais pas un jouet!**

**Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto qui se recula jusqu'à heurter le mur. Le brun passa ses mains derrière la nuque du blond et lui murmura:**

**- Tu ne comprends donc pas que je t'aime baka!**

Les larmes de Naruto se mirent à couler sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Sasuke se pencha et lécha les larmes du blond, qui reprit sa lucidité et se jeta dans les bras du brun. Il se colla à Sasuke de tout ce qu'il pouvait et lui dit:

**- Moi aussi, je t'aime, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement** **total de nos corps. Je veux dormir avec toi, prendre ma douche avec toi, je veux que tu sois à moi, que tu restes avec moi.**

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke l'embrassa avec fougue ce qui rendit fou de joie le blond, qui y répondit sans tarder.

Et comme l'avait dit le brun plutôt, ils firent l'amour contre le mur, sur la table et sur la moquette. Mais aussi, sous la douche, et finirent dans le lit. Cela leurs avaient pris toute la nuit pour explorer chaque parties, même la plus infime de leurs corps.

**- Sasu...**

**- Nani?**

**- Hummm, tu es si chaud, ta chaleur me remplie le coeur.**

**- Baka. Répondit Sasuke en se serrant encore plus contre Naruto, son souffle dans son cou.**

**- Hihihihi, tu me chatouille avec ta respiration.**

**- Hum je sais, c'est fait exprès! Une chance pour toi que je sois épuisé, parce mon désir n'est pas encore tout à fait assouvit.**

**- Hum Sasu?**

**- Naru?**

**- Moi non plus! En tout cas, c'était bon! Mais je vais devoir dormir toute la journée pour m'en remettre! Je t'aime. Oyasumi. Dit Naruto en remontant les couvertures sur eux.**

**- Je t'aime aussi. Oyasumi Naru.**

**Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et s'endormirent aussitôt l'un contre l'autre.**

Dans la chambre d'à côté...

**- Mes soupçons étaient fondés! J'ai gagné mon pari!**

**- Nani? De quoi tu parles Gaa-chan?**

**- Je parle de Naruto et Sasuke, c'est eux qu'on a entendus toute la nuit! Et Kiba va devoir annoncer à tout le monde sa liaison avec Neji!**

**- Ah oui c'était très gênant de les entendre! C'est Neji qui va être content, il en avait marre de se cacher!**

**- Hina- chan? Tu sais quoi?**

**- Nani?**

**- J'ai envie! ^^**

**- Oh! ... /**

Et c'est sur le couple Hinata/Gaara que s'achève cette histoire.

* * *

Alors verdict?


End file.
